The Aftermath of the Konoha Middle School Massacre
by Reborn Dog Demon Girl
Summary: Kakashi and Neji get called over to a middle school that has been attacked, what shall they find? Neji/Sasu, death, song fic...i own nothing in this!


Kakashi never thought something like this would ever happen

R.D.D.G.: HI FREAKS !! (Waves excitedly readers)

Sasuke: like you're one to talk nee-chan Sweat drop

R.D.D.G.: I know Sasuke-otuoto (beams happily)…oh yeah hey Sasuke could you do the disclaimer for me?

Sasuke: Iie.

Hiei: who called? Whoever did will die painfully.

Sasuke: we didn't call you Hiei. (Sweat drops) I said Iie.

Hiei: right. Later

R.D.D.G.: ooookay…anyway pleazzzz Sasuke-kuuunnn. I'll love you forever.

Sasuke: Iie.

R.D.D.G.: fine then it looks like I'll have to call mom.

Sasuke: you wouldn't dare

R.D.D.G.: (smiles evilly) YYYYuuunnnnaaaa Kaaa-ssaaaannnn!

Sasuke: shit!…all right!

R.D.D.G.: heh…that's what I thought. (Beams)

Sasuke: (sighs) Ouka onee-chan doesn't own any characters except the old principle, dead teacher, dead students, the killer, and his dead partner…hey why is there a killer in this?!

R.D.D.G.: continue on and you'll see later.

Sasuke: and she also doesn't own the song "Youth of the Nation" that belongs to P. O. D. and the characters other than those I have listed belong to Kishimoto-san. Am I done now?

R.D.D.G.: Yes, now go fight with Neji-kun.

Sasuke: Finally (leaves)

R.D.D.G.: anyway (looks towards readers) enjoy!

--

Kakashi never thought something like this would ever happen. He should have expected it since his newly adopted son, Sasuke, was secretly going to a normal middle school. Even though it was against the law for ninja's to do so. The silver-haired Jounin had tried to keep the worried look off of his face everyday. Just like he was now, as he waited on the bench in their front yard, for his son's return. Kakashi sighed as the wind started to hit his masked face.

"Hey, Kakashi," a voice said and Kakashi turned around to see Neji Hyuga standing behind him.

"Sasuke's not here, Neji," Kakashi said as calmly as he could as Neji sat down beside him on the bench. "Though he should be here in a couple of hours."

Neji sighed. "He's at that school again isn't he?" he asked, Kakashi nodded. Neji shook his head, "can you have him come see me as soon as he gets home?" he asked standing up again. Again Kakashi nodded. "Thanks," Neji said then leapt out of sight. Kakashi sighed again as he leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. He didn't have them closed for very long though.

"Kakashi!" Kakashi opened his eyes, and turned his head to see a pretty worried jounin.

"What is it?" he asked immediately getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He silently prayed to the ninja gods and goddesses that his suspicions were not correct.

"Someone attacked the Konoha Middle School!" the jounin replied. Kakashi immediately stood up.

"What?!"

"It's true Kakashi two men attacked the School earlier today. We had just gotten word."

Kakashi never bothered to hide his fear this time. He silently started to loathe the gods. "Go get Neji Hyuga and tell him I'll meet him there," Kakashi ordered.

"Sir!" the jounin saluted before he disappeared, and Kakashi immediately rushed to the middle school.

_Oh please, if there is someone listening up there. Let Sasuke and the kids be all right._ Kakashi prayed silently. After a few minutes he reached the said school and met up with the principle. The old man (principle) looked very relieved when Kakashi arrived.

"The man is still in there. Though his partner was killed," he explained quickly. Kakashi looked at the school in front of him. Just like any Konoha school, besides the Ninja Academy, there was a barrier that prevents the use of Chakra.

"Anyone dead besides the partner?" Kakashi asked worriedly as they walked near the building.

"I'm not sure my self," the principle replied sadly. "But kami I hope not."

Kakashi nodded then ran into the building looking for the attacker. It wasn't hard to find the man really. He was trying to get past some obstacle, then the sound of children's terrified screams reached the silver-haired jounin's ears. Running as fast as he could, with a kunai in hand, Kakashi lunged at the attacker. After knocking the gun out of the man's hands, Kakashi pinned him to the ground.

"It'd do you good to stop struggling," Kakashi advised as the man started to struggle under Kakashi's strong hold. As Kakashi looked up, he noticed a body lying a few yards ahead of him. With a closer look Kakashi felt his heart stop. There lying in a puddle of blood was the body of Sasuke. His eyes were open in terror, and blood was going down his pale, lifeless face from a bullet wound in his forehead.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi whispered to himself as he stared in disbelief at the body before him. "No."

As Kakashi sat there staring at the corpse of his adopted son in disbelief, he never noticed that the man had gotten from under him. Grabbing the gun he aimed it at Kakashi's head, causing more screams from the frightened children who were watching the horrifying event unfold.

"What are you going to do now?" the man asked coldly, pressing the barrel of the gun closer to Kakashi's head. "Heh…no chakra, and no backup. Could you ninja get anymore stupid? Hell that brat over there, he was just as stupid. I mean _who_ jumps in front of a 1) loaded gun. And 2) a bullet? And for what? To save a kid I killed after he fell dead." Kakashi clenched his fists in rage as the man continued. "Though how he managed to kill my partner with just a bullet wound to the forearm to show for it is a miracle…but that little bastard got what he deserved for that. Oh man, you should have seen the look on his face when the bullet hit him in the head…priceless. Makes me wish I had a camera, and the screams…ah, music to my ears."

"You sick freak," Kakashi spat angrily while clenching his fists tighter till the visible skin was pale white. "Then what the hell where you and your partner doing attacking young kids in the first place? Your partner got his punishment for this crime and you'll get yours soon enough."

The man hit him on the back of the head for the comment. "It would do you good to keep your mouth shut, you ninja filth," the man said coldly. Kakashi looked up at the kids who were standing behind…a barrier? Now Kakashi was really confused. To create a barrier required chakra, but the chakra leaves your body when you enter the school (if you're a ninja), so how'd it get there? He pondered on that thought as he gave the preteens a reassuring look that said, 'everything will be all right,.'

Then a click caught his attention as the man readied his gun to shoot the silver haired jounin. Kakashi readied himself to join his son in heaven, but the shot never came. Instead was the sound of kunai hitting their mark and the man fell dead to the floor.

"Damn, bastard," Kakashi heard the voice of Neji, Sasuke's koi. Kneeling down beside Kakashi Neji asked, "Are you all right Kakashi?" Kakashi nodded as his eyes went again to the still body before him. Neji looked at Kakashi worriedly but before he could say anything more, the principle arrived with the other school faculty.

"Is that bastard dead?" he asked, and Neji nodded as Kakashi stood up.

"Kakashi where's Sasuke-chan?" he asked, then he saw a tear run down the older ninja's face. "Where is he?" he asked again getting frantic to know whether his koi was safe and sound. He couldn't stand the thought of loosing Sasuke, and he wouldn't know what he'd do if he did die.

Some of the kids looked at each other for a moment, then one of the boys asked, "Are you talking about Uchiha Sasuke?" Neji nodded in response while looking at the boy.

"And, how do you know him?" the boy asked.

"He's my boyfriend,"

"WOW! I never knew the Uchiha swung that way," said the boy and other students nodded their heads in agreement. "Well, he's in front of you." The boy pointed to the corpse.

Neji looked to where the boy was pointing and saw his koi's bloody corpse. Neji shook his head in disbelief as he walked to the body and kneeled beside his deceased boyfriend and scooped him up into his arms. He felt tears form in his eyes as he looked into those onyx eyes that he had grown to love. What once had a twinkle that you had to dig deeper to find was gone and all that showed was terror. Not caring who saw him, Neji started to sob and he held the boy's body close to his own. He could feel his tears fall down his face.

"Sasuke!" he sobbed, crying into the crook of Sasuke's neck.

Kakashi looked away from the broken Genin and toward the principle and asked, "How many others were killed?"

The principle pondered for a moment. "One teacher, and about nine or ten other students. The teacher was the first one killed , he had tried to protect a student when the gun was fired. Young Uchiha here had saved most of the student body and the few students who were killed, died after he did. And that's all I know," he said sadly.

Kakashi nodded in understanding and walked over to the preteens behind the barrier. Quickly making Katas he got rid of the barrier letting the students out. "Go ahead and head home," He said sadly, "Your parents must be worried sick about you."

They nodded and quickly took off down the hall. Kakashi looked after them then back to the broken Neji. "Bring me the bodies of those who died," Kakashi ordered. "And get me their identification." The principle and teachers nodded and departed to their tasks.

Walking back to Neji he knelt by his side and closed Sasuke's eyes, then held the sobbing boy to him. "Shh…Neji…Shhh," he said soothingly, trying to calm the Hyuga and himself down.

"Why him?" Neji asked setting Sasuke's body gently on the ground. "He didn't deserve it."

Kakashi's hold on Neji tightened reassuringly. "He died protecting defenseless kids," he said gently, "He died doing what's right…if he hadn't all of these kids would be dead now."

"I-I k-know," Neji sobbed, "I-I just m-m-miss h-him. I can't believe he's gone." Neji started to cry into Kakashi's shoulder.

"Shh…I know…I find it hard to accept too," Kakashi said, and it was true. He had known Sasuke from the moment they met after Graduation. Since then they had been through many hard times together, but had always gotten through them.

"Are they gone?" They raised their heads to see a crowd of middle schoolers. Neji nodded as he wiped the tears from his red, tear stained eyes.

"Here's the bodies and identification you asked for, Hatake-san," said the principle as he and the teachers walked up and placed the bodies next to Sasuke's .

"Arigato," Kakashi said gratefully taking the notebook from the old man. But just then the teacher's chest started to glow and a white orb appeared. Everyone stared in awe for a moment before the orb started to change and take the shape of the dead teacher. The teacher looked at everyone around him, his eyes filled with sadness yet a bit of joy. Neji and Kakashi stood up and backed away towards the teachers. Then from out of nowhere music began to play. Everyone but the teacher looked around trying to locate the source. Without any luck they looked back to the spirit as he started to sing,

_**Last day of the rest of my life**_

_**I wish I would've known cause **_

_**I didn't kiss my wife goodbye.**_

_**I didn't tell that I loved her,**_

_**How much I cared**_

_**I think my son would've talked**_

_**Of all the wisdom I shared.**_

_**Unaware I just did what I always do**_

_**Everyday the same routine before I**_

_**Stay after school.**_

_**But who knew that this day **_

_**Wasn't like the rest.**_

_**Instead of grading the test**_

_**I took two to the chest.**_

Neji and Kakashi stared at each other. Both came to the realization that he was talking about himself today…his regrets, how he died. Looking back at the spirit they continued to listen.

_**Call me blind but I didn't see it coming**_

_**And everybody was runnin' **_

_**And I couldn't hear nothin' **_

_**Except gun blasts**_

_**It happened so fast**_

_**I didn't really know this man **_

_**Though I've seen him go past.**_

_**Maybe he was just reaching out for love**_

_**Or maybe for a moment he forgot**_

_**Who he was**_

_**Or maybe this man just wanted **_

_**To be hugged**_

_**Whatever it was I know it's because**_

_**We are, we are we are**_

_**The youth of the nation**_

_**We are, we are we are**_

_**Youth of the nation**_

_**We are, we are we are**_

_**The youth of the nation**_

_**We are, we are we are**_

_**Youth of the nation.**_

The teacher indicated towards the body of the girl nearest to him.

_**Little Susie, she was only twelve**_

_**She was given the world **_

_**With every chance to excel**_

_**Hang with the boys and **_

_**Hear the stories they tell**_

_**She might act kind of proud **_

_**But no respect for herself**_

_**She finds love in all the wrong places**_

_**Same situations just different faces**_

_**Changed up her pace since her **_

_**Daddy left her**_

_**Too bad he never told her **_

_**She deserved much better.**_

Now the spirit pointed to an emo looking boy on his right. A sad expression on his airy features.

_**Johnny boy always played the fool**_

_**He broke all the rules **_

_**So you would think he was cool**_

_**He was never really one of the guys**_

_**No matter how hard he tried**_

_**Often thought of suicide**_

_**It's kind of hard **_

_**When you ain't got no friends**_

_**He put his life to an end**_

_**They might remember him then**_

_**He crossed the line and **_

_**There's no turning back**_

_**Told the world how he felt **_

_**With the sound of the gat.**_

_**We are, we arewe are**_

_**The youth of the nation**_

_**We are, we arewe are**_

_**Youth of the nation…**_

Then all of a sudden the bodies of the dead students started to glow, as their spirits stood beside their bodies. Except Sasuke's spirit wasn't among them. Neji watched as the teacher extended a hand to Sasuke's glowing body. Then a ghostly hand reached up, and took the hand. And with a small pull (on the teacher's part) the spirit of Sasuke Uchiha stood next to his body, with his head held high.

_**We are, we arewe are**_

_**The youth of the nation**_

_**We are, we arewe are**_

_**Youth of the nation.**_

Upon noticing Kakashi and Neji, the ghost of Sasuke ran up and hugged them both. Sasuke pulled away and gave them a small smile. Then he gave Neji an extra long hug, as if to say he was sorry.

_**(Kid's souls) la la la la la la laaaaa**_

_**La la la la la la laaaaa**_

Neji pulled away and stared into his uke's eyes and started to let the tears flow down his face again. Seeing this, Sasuke cupped his koi's face and using his thumbs he wiped away the tears.

_**Who's to blame for the lives **_

_**This tragedy claimed?**_

_That bastard,_ Neji thought bitterly as he pulled Sasuke to him. Never wanting to let go…even after death.

_**No matter what you say**_

_**It won't take away the pain**_

_**That I feel inside **_

_**I'm tired of all the lies**_

_**Don't nobody know why**_

_**It's the blind **_

_**Leading the blind**_

'_**Cause that's the way **_

_**that the story goes.**_

_**will it ever make sense?**_

_**Somebody's got to know**_

_**There's got to be more **_

_**To life than this**_

_**There's got to be more**_

_**To everything I thought exist.**_

_**(kid's souls) we are, we are**_

_**the youth of the nation**_

_**we are, we are**_

_**youth of the nation…**_

Before he realized what he was doing, Neji started to sing along with his Koi and the other children's spirits. And soon after the entire remaining student body (who are currently in the building) began to sing along too. They all felt, like Neji, that they were included and connected in that aspect…even though children who became shinobi were considered adults after they graduate from the academy. Despite the age of the child.

_**(kids) we are, we arewe are, we are**_

_**the youth of the nation**_

_**we are, we arewe are, we are**_

_**youth of the nation**_

_**we are, we arewe are, we are**_

_**the youth of the nation**_

_**the youth of the nation**_

_**we are, we arewe are, we are**_

_**youth of the nation**_

_**youth of the nation**_

_**we are, we arewe are, we are**_

_**the youth of the nation**_

_**the youth of the nation**_

_**we are, we arewe are, we are**_

_**youth of the nation(end kids)**_

_**youth of the nation**_

Neji looked down into his Koi's eyes. He couldn't believe that this would be the last time he would see his uke again standing and smiling…even though he was a spirit.

"I love you, Sasuke," he whispered hugging him close, though he could already feel the young Uchiha begin to fade away.

"And I, you, Neji," Sasuke said, his airy voice bringing chills to Neji's spine.

"I don't want you to go,"

"I know Koi, but I have no choice,"

_**we are**_

_**youth of the nation**_

"I know," Neji sighed as Sasuke settled his head in the crook of Neji's neck.

"I'll always be watching you, my seme," Sasuke said reassuringly as he became a bit more transparent.

"I'll miss you," Neji whispered as he began to stroke Sasuke's ghostly hair.

"and I'll miss you,"

_**we are**_

_**youth of the nation**_

"Tell Kakashi to take care, and to stay out of those perverted books," Sasuke said jokingly. "they're a bad influence on his already perverted mind.

Neji chuckled as he nodded. "will do, anything else?"

"yeah, take care of yourself, Neji," replied Sasuke, "if I decide to come haunt you, I don't want to see you not taking care of yourself. Promise?"

"I promise" Neji replied, his voice filled with sadness.

_**we are**_

_**youth of the nation**_

Sasuke smiled and kissed Neji on the lips. Pulling away, Sasuke leaned his head to Neji's ear and whispered, "Aishetiru," and faded away completely.

_**we are**_

all of the spirits faded away, leaving behind a dazed crowd of kids and adults, behind with their corpses. Kakashi was the first to speak, rubbing his eye he said, "Wow…was that a dream?"

Neji shook his head. "No Kakashi, it wasn't,"

"Don't worry you lot," the principle said to the group of kids, teachers (as well as faculty) and shinobi. "they're all going to a better place." That seemed to relieve the kids. Neji could see at least some relief in their sad, and scared eyes.

Kakashi looked toward them and said, "go home kids. Your parents are probably wondering if you're alright. You wouldn't want them to worry any longer, ne?"

The kids shook their heads and quickly left the school. The principle looked at Kakashi and Neji.

"I thank you both for your help," he said as he bowed.

Kakashi shook his head. "no thanks are needed. We were doing our duties as ninjas, and we're not the only ones you should thank," he replied as he indicated to Sasuke. Neji nodded his head.

"Hai, I am extremely grateful to him," the principle said, then added sadly, "I'm sorry for your loss. He was a good boy and an excellent student."

Kakashi and Neji nodded their heads in appreciation as the principle bowed again and walked off. Leaving the two shinobi behind him.

"What did Sasuke say, Neji?" Kakashi asked , Neji smiled.

"he told me to tell you, to take care and he wanted you to stay away from those perverted books of yours. He said that they were a bad influence on your already perverted mind,"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. He had figured that was what Sasuke would say. They watched for a moment as the Medic-nin began to arrive and put the bodies in body bags.

"Let's go tell the others the news," he said finally as he turned around and started to walk away. Neji nodded and started to leave too…he could still feel that airy kiss linger on his lips.

_I'll see you again, Sasuke,_ he thought, _and until then I'll keep my promise._

Fin

R.D.D.G.: I hoped you enjoyed it! I was thinking about doing a story about the actual massacre, since this is the aftermath. But I wanted to know what you thought, first.

Sasuke: why is it that in your twisted fantasies I'm always either mortally wounded or dead, Ouka-ane?

R.D.D.G.: shrugs shoulders 'cause you're my favorite "Naruto" character my ototo.

Sasuke: you have a weird imagination…and a twisted one too.

R.D.D.G.: beams Thanks Ototo…

Naruto: HA, HA SUCKA! XP

R.D.D.G. and Sasuke: O.O where did you come from Naruto?

Sasuke: you weren't in this fic.

Naruto: oh yeah…bye!

Sasuke: what an idiot rolls eyes

R.D.D.G.: that's our brother for ya.

Sasuke: anyway, and why am I always the uke?

R.D.D.G.: for several reasons my little brother, because 1) you're younger than Neji by a year. 2) you have Uke in your name…

Sasuke: THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHIT!!

R.D.D.G.: …anyway, 3) you make a cute uke. And 4) I _**like**_you being uke…don't be mad

Sasuke: humph…some sister _**you**_ are.

R.D.D.G.: I know (beams) though you and Neji would make a cute couple.

Neji: I agree with her logic in that. Thanks for making me his seme, Ouka-chan.

R.D.D.G.: no problem, just go easy on the poor boy.

Sasuke: …are you suggesting that there could be…O.O

R.D.D.G.: mmmaaaayyyybbbbee…as soon as I get better at writing that stuff, but you never know. I might _**never**_ get better at it. ;P

Sasuke: I hope not than you, Yuna ka-san, Rikku. Yuffie and any other Yaoi fan will be on it like flies.

R.D.D.G.: I know. (Looks at Neji) Neji he's all yours.

Neji: YAY!!

Sasuke: SHIT!!

R.D.D.G.: LOL

Sasuke: Ouka! I'll kill you!!

R.D.D.G.: I'd love to see you try you can't beat me! (R.D.D.G. runs off laughing her arse off)

Sasuke: OUKA NEE-CHAN!

Neji: sighs sadly Damn it…anyway please review for Ouka-chan and she'll love you for ever.

R.D.D.G.: did you just say my part Neji-kun? (jogs up to Neji)

Neji: ummm…yeah.

R.D.D.G.: I LOVE YOU NEJI!! (glomps the poor Hyuga) anyway like he says, I'll love you forever if you review. If you don't…Neji won't get his Uke.

Sasuke: I HEARD THAT NEE-CHAN!

R.D.D.G.: oh shit…anyway bai bai. ;


End file.
